


Run Away With Me

by HimikoToga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoToga/pseuds/HimikoToga
Summary: "I don't. Your future must be grabbed by your own hands. While bad things must happen, and sometimes it's something you can't prevent, that's just natural. If nothing but good things happened they wouldn't be good anymore. They would just be things. I don't always look forward to the future but despite that I must embrace the future. Fate is what people say when they need something to blame or praise, same with gods of any type." Shu said.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Itsuki Shuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Run Away With Me

If Yuzuru was to be rude he'd simplify Shu down to a manic pixie dream girl. But Yuzuru is not rude. Shu is more than vivacious and quirky. He's odd and curious like the chesire cat all while being sharp tongued and witty. He's brilliant in a way that could put any genius to shame yet an occasional idiot, unaware of what's trendy and willing to put himself in danger for others.

"I wouldn't put my head on a blade for you," Shu once said to him with a smile all while holding Yuzuru's hand as they watched a sunrise.

At the time Yuzuru had no response. He was unsure what saying "why not" would do for him. He decided he'd figure it out on his own.

Another time Shu brought him to a museum and while looking at the pieces he turned to Yuzuru and said, "You're more beautiful than any of these artworks."

"You far outshine anything I've seen before." Yuzuru responded with a smile. That seemed to please Shu.

While sitting at a restaurant, Shu's foot pressing against Yuzuru's ankle, Shu looked him in the eyes and grabbed Yuzuru's hand with both of his, "Do you dream of marriage?"

"I humbly serve the Himemiya family. I'm unsure how a marriage would fit into that." Yuzuru responded and Shu's mouth twitched into a frown before he spoke up.

"I believe that as a noble, albeit a failing one, I'll be in an arranged marriage." Shu said, a sadness present in his eyes that Yuzuru couldn't fix.

Another time when they were meeting after school Shu said something that put a hole in Yuzuru's world. 

"I'll be moving to France after school." 

"Why?" Yuzuru asked.

"I plan to study there. Of course, I'll visit home occasionally to perform with Valkyrie."

Shu had said nothing about visiting Yuzuru. 

"Why France?" Yuzuru averted his eyes from Shu's.

"Nothing I say about this won't make me sound like a ouiaboo. I've always dreamed of this though. It'll be nice." Shu replied.

"Aren't you scared?" Yuzuru asked.

"Oui, but I have to take the chance otherwise I'll miss out on something that could change my life." That was brave for Shu to say, but Shu was odd, eccentric, and this suited him well. Yuzuru should trust someone as smart as Shu too, hoping this wouldn't be one of his occasional stupid move.

"I hope it all goes well. If it's one of your dreams you should follow it." Yuzuru said.

"A person should always have numerous dreams. Why you may not achieve all of them, you should always chase. What about you?" Shu said.

Yuzuru thought. His dream was staying besides Tori, watching him grow. "I like the way my life is heading. To continue this way is my dream."

Shu's expression doesn't change. It's neither positive or negative. Yuzuru wondered what he was thinking.

They were laying together in Yuzuru's bed, facing one another.

"I leave soon." Shu said.

"I know." Yuzuru said.

"Will you miss me?" Shu asked.

Yuzuru smiled, "Of course I will."

Shu offered his hand up and Yuzuru took it. "I'll miss you as well." Shu said, squeezing Yuzuru's hand. "Let's spend as much time as we can together."

Yuzuru smiled before the two drifted off to sleep, hands still held.

The time Shu spent in Japan was often filled with practices or shows while Yuzuru's was filled with the same along with Shu.

Their talks were short and over text with an occasional phone call but considering the time difference the calls were always short.

One day Yuzuru found himself sitting across from Shu in the Ensquare café. 

"Do you believe in fate?" Shu said, stirring his milkshake with his straw.

"It depends on what type of fate you mean." Yuzuru answered.

"I don't. Your future must be grabbed by your own hands. While bad things must happen, and sometimes it's something you can't prevent, that's just natural. If nothing but good things happened they wouldn't be good anymore. They would just be things. I don't always look forward to the future but despite that I must embrace the future. Fate is what people say when they need something to blame or praise, same with gods of any type." Shu said.

"What about if I asked if we had a fate together?" Yuzuru asked with a smile, wondering if Shu's answer would change.

"You'll have to use your own hands to claim me. And I am not one so easily caught." Shu said with a wink.

That's about the answer that Yuzuru expected.

Yuzuru would gift Shu with flowers after Shu's performances and Shu would do the same for him. Shu's always included notes in french Yuzuru would have to google later. Still, this was a tradition. They may not've been able to spend time together but this gave them something.

Shu came home at an unusual time. There was nothing upcoming Fine or Valkyrie performances, why would Shu be home? 

"I've got a fiancee now. She's from an upper class family so it'll bring my family back to relevancy." Shu said.

Yuzuru only stared, a thousand questions tangled in his tongue.

Shu continued on. "She's a kind woman, pretty and well mannered. She likes Valkyrie's music and has attended our concerts before. The marriage is at the end of this year."

"What about studying in France?" Yuzuru asked.

"I'll have to finish my studying here. There's nothing I can do about it." Shu said.

"France is a dream of your's, you shouldn't give in so easily. Perhaps you can postpone the marriage until you're done studying." Yuzuru said.

"There's nothing I can do. It's fate." And with that Shu got up and left. Yuzuru only watched.

Yuzuru knew Shu didn't believe in fate, he believed in fighting for it all. So why had he given in? Was there trouble in his home? Was he being threatened.

Shu ceased texting and calling Yuzuru. While Yuzuru would bring Shu flowers Shu did not return this action.

Perhaps he's distancing himself from me to prepare himself for his wedding. Yuzuru thought. Still, Shu wouldn't leave Yuzuru's mind, even if he was soon to be taken away.

Shu moved out of the dorms, staying in a fancy apartment the days he was home so they never walked past each other. Kuro said it was paid for by his fiancee and Shu was to grow used to it before they were wed.

Yuzuru counted the seasons, the months, the weeks, the days before Shu's wedding.

It is by chance Yuzuru meets Shu sitting alone at a restaurant. Yuzuru is here to meet the current third years for a dinner. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Shu and excused himself to go over to Shu.

"May I sit here?" Yuzuru asks, not waiting for an answer before sitting down.

Shu seems shocked, it's been a long time since the two had come face to face. "I'm meant to be meeting someone here."

Yuzuru reaches forward, taking Shu's hand by the wrist. "You can meet them another time. I think it's fate we met here."

"I've told you before, I don't believe in fate." Shu replies.

"Than it's not your fate to quit your school life and marry someone. You once told me dreams had to be taken with your own hands. This can't be what you're reaching for." Yuzuru says.

"I didn't expect you to remember those words of mine." Shu meets Yuzuru's eyes. "But I have my duties as a noble."

"You said to me that I had to take you with my own hands. I'm taking you here, now. I can help you escape the life set out for you." Yuzuru says, squeezing Shu's wrist.

"How do you plan to do that?" Shu asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We leave. I graduate school and we elope to France. With marriage under your name you can't be forced into an arranged one." Yuzuru says.

"What about being a butler? Serving the Himemiyas? You'd throw that away?" Shu asks.

"Young master would be proud that I'm reaching for my dreams. Besides, with an official marriage license we can return home on occasion and I can serve young master in the time I'm home." Yuzuru says, this plan is all what he's spouting at the time, no thought put into.

Shu smiles, "Your dream really does include being a butler, but now I see it involves me." Shu's eyes start to tear as he smiles wider, "I'll run away with you. Even if it's just for a bit, we can leave it all behind."

Yuzuru smiles as well, holding back tears of his own. "Play all of this off as normal for now. Meet me at the airport on the day of my graduation. I'll have tickets ready."

Shu nods and Yuzuru returns to sitting with his school mates.

Now when Yuzuru counts down the seasons, the months, the weeks, the days he knows there's a brighter future ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short fic as it's only a warm up.


End file.
